Demon's Gift
by EverChangingUserName
Summary: Based on the Breeds Novels by Lora Leigh, Jonas Wyatt strikes a deal with a demonic being, only to find she is mated to a member of his most secret team. Darkfic! OOC, Rated M for future scenes of violence, torture and language. This story is being edited and another chapter should be coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... a new story... Oh, gosh I am so nervous.**

**Any criticism is appreciated, cause it makes for better writers. :)**

**The Breeds novels characters belong to Lora Leigh, plot and supernatural creatures came from my imagination.**

* * *

><p>Jonas Wyatt turned from the council scientist strapped to the table and began walking towards the door.<p>

The man had nothing more to say that he needed to hear, so he was allowing Ghost Team in to work him over for a little fun.

"Wait!" The man shrieked like a little girl, begging and pleading.

"Please! No wait! Your daughter, Wyatt" he screamed at last, and Jonas froze in place.

The air was thick with tension from him and his team members.

"I know how to help her!" He yelled again.

Jonas spun on his heel and snarled at the spineless little pig.

"Well?" he growled out, "Tell me."

"No, not yet. I want to make a deal with you. I want you to let me go, you promise to let me go and not kill me and I will tell you how to help her." he croaked out.

Jonas paused a moment, thinking through his stipulations. "Agreed," he stated minutes later. "Now tell me."

"I don't know how to help her personally," a loud snarl echoed off the concrete walls.

"No just a minute, listen please." he pleaded. "I know someone who might be able to. But I'm just saying let me assure you right here and right now that no one can help or heal her if my contact can not."

"Understood." He bit out.

The little weasel took a deep breath. "You and your team need to understand right now that you breeds are not the only non-humans out there, and unfortunately while they are as unnatural as you all, they are naturally born. They were not created by science."

"Are you trying to scare us off by telling us about the bogeyman?" Jonas mused quietly.

"No." he gasped out. "No. They are real. They are not human and they are not breeds. Do not underestimate them. They are as evil as they are good. Now my contact has a broker, you contact him and ask him for help or whatever and he goes to his boss. If the head is willing then you have someone who is able to help your kid."

"Are you going to tell us how to contact this broker?" Jonas snarked at him and the quiet chuckles of the Ghost Team filled the room.

"You're going to want a team of people you trust with you, you really do not want to do this alone, trust me on that. First things first, you need to make a blood sacrifice. The blood sacrifice has to be a human virgin, male or female does not matter, human part does though."

"I have to kill an innocent human to help my daughter?" He ground out the tension in the air increasing once again.

"No, I learned that the hard way. You just need a human virgin, that person does not have to die. Second you need to an oak tree, the older you can find with deep roots the better. On the full moon you need to bring your sacrifice to the tree and cut the palm of the virgin's hand. Let some of the blood run down into the tree roots and the dirt and call the brokers name, cut yourself let some blood run into the roots and say you summon him to human form. How long before he appears depends on him and his mood and his boss's mood. But he will show up, do not doubt that.

You start off the deal and he will go to his boss or what ever i don't know anything about that part but, he will come back and you will know if the head accepts or not, just trust me, you will know."

"I do not know if i believe you," Jonas started and then trailed off.

"No! Please you must I have made a deal with them before, it works please!" He squealed.

"Alright, a deal is a deal." He stated and then released him. "You are free to go."

The man took off running as though his life depended on it. Which it did.

"Give him a five minute head start then hunt him down and kill him," he told Ghost Team.

As they headed out, Jonas called out again, "And you will all be with me when we try this. If im going to look like a crazy fool, then it will be with the team that was here today."

As they silently melted out of the room to follow that little weasel, Jonas walked into the office and sat down, contemplating what he was just told. he took out a pad and a pen and began listing what he was told.

_human virgin_

_old oak tree_

_blood sacrifice- virgin blood and summoner's blood_

_to summon to human form say,_

_aristaeus the great i summon thee,_

_axius the feared i summon thee,_

_moros the strong i summon thee._

_wait for him to appear_

Sounded easy enough he thought. Jonas picked up the phone and called Rachel.

"Jonas," she breathed through the phone

"I have some news." he said.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I might have a way to help Amber." he said simply.

He heard her breath hitch and then her voice waivered as she sighed out, "Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't sound very believable, but I'm going to try anyway."

"Oh God, I hope it works."

"Me too. I gotta go, I love you" he replied.

"I love you too." He heard as he hung up the phone.

He turned around and a couple of minutes later Jag, Loki, Lobo, and Angel walked into the little office.

"It's done." Jag said coldly, as per usual.

He nodded and let out a sigh. "Wow never thought I'd ever say this but, Loki i want you to go out and find a human virgin, female is probably our best chance since the broker is male. Be sure to find a pretty one."

"No idea where I'm gonna find one of those." He smirked.

"The rest of you are going to help me locate an old oak tree, the full moon is in a week. Loki if you find a girl before then, do whatever it takes to make sure she stays a virgin."

The team got to work researching oak trees as well as historical and religious significance of the trees.

A couple of days later, Loki still out searching, and Lobo called out.

"Sir I found a grove of oak trees down in Georgia, and they look to be some old fuckers."

Jag agreed that the area looked promising, just as the door burst open and Loki dragged in a struggling female with a gag in her mouth.

Loki jerked to a stop and dumped her unceremoniously on the floor. "Here she be," he said beaming.

"Virgin?" jonas asked.

"Yes sir, asked her myself." Loki said, grimly

The girl sat huddled in a corner wild-eyed, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Right." Jonas said snidely, rolling his eyes. "Get the equipment and the girl loaded on the heli-jet. We leave in an hour."

They arrived at the oak grove the night of the full moon and set out to find the oldest tree there. Angel called out through the comm link that he found one.

"Its fucking creepy, boss." He said

"Yea it is." Lobo put in.

Jonas, Jag, and Loki brought the girl to the center of the grove where the tree was located and studied it. It was by far, the oldest and creepiest tree. Just looking at it made the hairs on the back of Jonas' neck raise.

"Right. We wait for nightfall and then we can start. Scout the perimeter, find vantage points where you can still see and hear what's going but make sure no one else interrupts or watches." They all took off leaving Jonas with the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ghost team consists of: Jag (Black Jaguar Breed), Lobo (Wolf Breed), Loki (Coyote Breed), Angel (Coyote Breed)**

**Also, the ritual or summoning is completely fake and don't try that sort of thing at home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is here! So a bit of warning, don't try any of this stuff at home cause I made it all up and etc.**

**Oh, and also, Lora Leigh owns any recognizable characters and stuff... so without further ado, here is Demon's Gift chapter two...**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jonas stood before the tree with only his 'sacrifice' with him.<p>

He knew Ghost Team had created a perimeter and were close enough to still hear what was happening.

He looked up and saw the moon fully risen in the sky. He unsheathed his knife and grabbed the girl, stalking towards the roots of the enormous tree. The girl shrieked and renewed her struggles, pleading with him.

He looked down at her and caught her eyes. "For whatever it is worth, I really am sorry about this. Now hold very still and curve your hand."

Ignoring her whimpers, he stretched out her arm and sliced her cupped palm, he let the blood pool.

He tipped her hand so that her some of her blood ran down the tree into the dirt and roots and in a clear loud voice said,

"Aristaeus the Great, I summon thee."

He let the girl go and she collapsed, still whimpering. He continued to ignore her and cut his own palm and let it drip into the roots as well.

"Axius the Feared, I summon thee.

Moros the Strong, I summon thee.

Aristaeus the Great, I command thee to human form."

He went silent and continued to let his palm drip blood until his palm healed over. He stood waiting, feeling like a total idiot for believing the lying sack of council shit. After an hour, he turned to start cleaning up when the breeze picked up and the temperature fell about twenty degrees in less than a minute. An electric charge filled the air around them.

Neither Jonas nor the men in surrounding the area had a clue as to what was going on. _Was this supposed to happen?_

There was a bright flash of lightning and then the temperature went back to normal and the almost violent breeze calmed.

Still Jonas saw nothing, nor did he smell anything. But he did sense eyes watching him.

A deep baritone, and oddly accented voice called out, "Yeh migh' as well call the others out, if yer wantin' to do business."

Jonas called the others and watched them silently melt out of the trees, then spun about to see the owner of the voice.

Even though the broker was leaning slouched against the tree, it was obvious he was well over seven feet tall, nearer to eight feet; and heavily muscled. His hair was wild and unruly, ending at his shoulders. His most startling feature was a tie between the horns erupting from his skull, curling into the air and his eyes. His right eye was an unnatural and bright green and his left eye was an unnatural and bright golden yellow.

"Holy shit, I can't believe that actually worked." Loki said, his voice full of disbelief.

A feminine scream pierced the air, and they all turned to see the girl trying to run or more like hop away as her feet were tied due to previous attempts to run away.

From out of thin air the demon appeared in front of her, she screamed and tripped, falling right into his waiting arms. He wrapped his arms about her waist and lifted her up, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled.

"Mmm... such sweet flav'r," he mumbled, "whoever pick her did a good job."

"Um, thanks." Loki replied, as the others grimaced.

The team watched, unable to look away, as he bared sharp, serrated teeth and then sunk them into her neck, drinking greedily.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to die? Jag mused, quietly.

The demon stopped drinking and looked into the girl's eyes. He whispered something in a strange language and she promptly passed out.

"She'll no' die today, I was jus' tastin' her. Shall we get onto the reason fer the summ'nin'."

Jonas stepped forward, "I was told by a not so credible source that your boss might have a way to help me. My daughter was injected with what was originally thought to be a sedative, turns out that it wasn't and now she seems to be changing-"

"Halt." The demon interrupted. "I ha'e no need of this info. Yeh jus' tell me yeh wan' a deal and I ask what yeh ha'e fer payment. So yeh wan' to make a deal?"

"Yes, but I do not understand what you mean by payment."

"Boss lady does nuthin' without some form of payment. So what're yeh offerin'?"

"Boss _lady? A_nd what do other people offer for payment?"

"Weeell now, there was a real purty lady who offered her soul, an' that guy who told yeh about us wasn't able to complete on a deal, so when ya'll killed him she collected his soul. Another guy gave us his firstborn. Really could be anythin' yeh wan'. An' yea, boss _lady._"

Jonas fell silent to think over this information. He was not giving up his soul, how would he protect his family if he did that? And he damn sure was not selling Amber or any of his future kids. He doubted that they needed money, and he had no clue what else he could offer, so he was going to take a chance.

"Tell your boss, that she can decide the payment. Whatever she wants that I am able or willing to give is hers in return for her services in this deal."

The demon tilted his head to look at him curiously, an odd expression on his face. "Weell, yeh either very brave or very stupid. I will issue the negotiatin's to my boss and if she is acceptin' to the terms, yeh'll ha'e yerself a deal."

"There is no guarantee that she'll accept?" Jonas asked full of disbelief, his hope diminishing a little.

The demon nodded. "She is no' bound to accept a deal, if the payment is good, or worth it then she do it. But i ha'e a feelin' she be leanin' towards acceptin' fer yeh.

"How will we know if she accepts the deal?" he asked.

"Trus' meh, yeh'll know." And with that, he faded out of sight with the girl still in his arms.

It was quiet a moment and then Angel said sarcastically, "That went well."

They quickly packed up their supplies and headed to the heli-jet to return to Sanctuary and hold a Council meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**Is it...**

**A. Okay**

**B. Sucky**

**C. Fantastic**

**D. Needs more work**

**R&R please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here! Just a little point of view on the other side of the story...**

**Lora Leigh is the ultimate awesomeness and she owns this series, any recognizable characters and situations belong to her.**

**WARNING!: Graphic scenes ahead!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ataxia, a realm ruled by the Furie-Demon Goddess, Eileithyia. In this realm she rules over her people and minions with the help of her two male brokers, Aristaeus and Ninon. Ataxia is a realm of Chaos, that thrives on Discord but it is neither good nor evil, and its leaders are neither good nor evil though they all relish violence and bloodshed.<p>

* * *

><p>She stood amongst the shadows bordering the corners of the cold, dark, and dank dungeon, staring at the filth chained to the wall. It had wasted away into nearly nothingness too soon.<p>

"Not very sporting anymore, are you?" She rasped quietly, her husky voice echoing off the molding concrete walls.

She enjoyed its disgusted shudder and relished the fear springing to life in its eyes.

Her lip curled as she remembered when she had met this pathetic creature, this being that called itself a Breed.

Phantom had been male at one point in time, a tall, proud, and handsome beast of a Coyote, with shiny, wheat-colored hair and dark, almond eyes.

But now it was a hollow mockery of its former glory and all for a payment it refused to yield. Its refusal to procure tender cost it its life and soul in an eternity of torture.

She walked slowly over to one of the walls filled with various instruments bought solely for their ability to inflict pain in deliciously imaginative ways.

She lingered next to one, that she hadn't yet had the chance to use; on this creature or any other. A small, unkind smile graced her lips as she lightly fingered the spiked and jagged prongs. They were her version of tuning forks.

She lifted the small yet heavy metal rods from the wall and laid them on the tray next the scrawny chained body. Tilting her head, she pondered the most effective way to put them to use, grinning like the madman she was.

Picking them back up and she used their sharp serrations to flay open the creatures legs, deep enough to peel and pin the flesh into the concrete, revealing the strong unbroken femurs.

_Not for long... _She cackled to herself maniacally.

His pained moans and labored panting were music to her ears.

She flicked one fork with the other and laid the violently vibrating fork upon bare bone, which instantly fractured into a macabre disarray of spiderwebbing lines.

The male let out a beautiful shriek as she once again flicked the forks together and laid them onto his other bone, shattering his knee cap.

She tensed as she felt the approach of another demon.

Aristaeus.

Her loyal friend and subject had better have a damn good reason for interrupting her fun.

"What do you want." She breathed quietly.

"Milady, I'va deal fer yeh." He responded as he dropped an unconscious girl to the floor.

"And?"

"From a Breed."

"Another? Where in Chaos are they getting the knowledge of the summoning?"

"From a loose-lipped sorry excuse of a human, which reminds me, his contract is up and we've no payment as of yet. Also, he's dead."

"He's what?"

"Dead."

"Yes, I heard that part" She huffed impatiently. "I want to know why, dimskull."

He gave her a rogue grin. "The Breeds that summoned me killed him."

Phantom had quieted when they had begun talking and know was listening intently.

That would not do. It was still too nosy for its own good.

"Tell me what you think Phantom, your race is instigating a deal. Are you not curious?" She asked as she carressed his cheek with the bloody prongs.

It whimpered pathetically.

"Well? Answer me!" She demanded slamming the jagged prongs into his left eye.

His wonderful shrieks met her ears and she sighed in pleasure.

"No answer then?" She frowned, wiping the forks clean and chimed them, touching them to his femurs once again, savoring the splintering noises and more screams.

"What do they want, Ari?" She asked disinterestedly, with every intention of just ignoring the summons. She took one fork and sliced into Phantom's abdomen.

"Help for his daughter, I presume she is ill and he wishes for yer services in healin' her or returnin' her to normal."

"Mmm," She murmured noncomitally, not really paying attention as she severed his liver and watched the blood pool with half-lidded eyes.

"He has offered an open payment." Ari responded quietly, he too was distracted by the ruby pools.

She reached inside and pulled on his intestine, sinking her claws deep. He keened loudly, writhing and then screaming more with each movement. She burrowed her hands deeper and gently carressed his spine.

He froze and his breath caught while Ari leaned forward in anticipation.

"What was that?" She asked in a whisper with her head cocked to the left.

Ari just grunted and watched with hs eyes riveted as sh cracked and bent Phantom's spine. He let out a silent scream and then went limp, his breath leaving him in a rush as he died.

"Well that didn't last as long as I had hoped." Eileithyia pouted cutely. "What were we talking about?"

"Mm, some Breed deal."

"Oh, yes. What was the payment?"

"Open, he say."

"Open? As in...?"

"As in, he say wha'ever yeh want that he is able and willin' to provide." Aristaeus replied while petting the unconscious girl crumpled on the floor.

"Ooh! This is so exciting!" She squealed loudly, waking the girl just as Ari snapped chains around her ankles.

She summoned one of her handmaidens.

"Revive him and clean him up. Then give him to Ninon, I'm going to be away for a while."

"I take it, yeh acceptin' the deal?"

"Mm, yes. Yes, I am and you are going to help me."

Ari pouted at her.

"Go enjoy your toy while you can. We have a lot of background information to steal and a bit of recon to do as well." She said and then watched as Ari and his female toy faded out of sight.

Poor girl, she was in for a rough night. Probably wouldn't be sane by the time the sun came up. None of Ari's toys ever were.

_Sigh, _what a waste.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Tell me what you think...<strong>

**Do you enjoy it so far and do you want more?**

**Also, do not try those things at home cause I think they may result in unpleasant consequences...**


	4. Chapter 4

_approximately one month later..._

A month later found Jonas, Rachel, their three year old daughter, and the ghost team at a birthday party for Amber's best and only friend, Viktorya, daughter of Alpha and Coya Delgado; who was also turning three years old.

While the adults sat or walked about conversing with each other and a few other kids were playing nearby, Amber and Viktorya sat near the trees playing with dolls.

Jonas had informed Rachel of what he did to try and help Amber and how he feared that the demon's boss hadn't accepted because it had been over a month with no contact. Rachel tried to keep up hope but there seemed little to be hopeful about.

All the Breed children but Viktorya shunned Amber, and Amber knew there was something different or off about herself, even though she was just a very young child.

Jonas and Rachel sat with Alpha and Coya Delgado, Alpha and Prima Lyons; and Alpha and Lupina Gunnar, talking. He had informed the entirety of the Breeds Council of the strange occurance.

Rachel looked up to search for Amber but did not find her in the immediate area, she frowned and spotted the dolls that she and Viktorya had been playing with were dumped about on the ground.

Looking about she did not see Viktorya with the other children either. She quickly alerted everyone near-by and all the adults rushed around trying to find the two girls. Silently and with out much notice, a team of four breeds slipped into the shadows of the trees. Rachel along with Anya and her bodyguards ran to all the places they knew the girls hung around but to no avail.

She knew she was becoming a bit hysterical but she couldn't help it, this was her baby and she was missing. Rachel was trying to convince herself not to worry, to calm down and think rationally, when she turned and spotted the two girls walking out of the woods towards the group of adults.

She frowned again though when she noticed the dolls each girl held. They were not the brightly colored and happy dolls they usually had.

When the girls finally reached the group, the worried conversation fell silent as they stood there giggling quietly and talking about their dolls. One was an all black, evil-looking angel doll, the other looked a little more innocent but still scary. It was dressed in all black except for the white fur of the evil-looking cat.

"Hey girls," Rachel smiled at them as she knelt down. "Wow, what pretty dolls, where did you get them?" She asked reaching out tho touch the fur and hair of each doll.

"We got 'em fwom the weal pwetty auntie in the woods." Viktorya lisped, and Amber nodded her head vigorously.

"She said they was weal special dollies fow weal special gulls. This is G-Goh-Gothika, and thats Lolita." She said gesturing to her doll and then Amber's.

Their reply caused all the adults to go rigid and then begin to discretely look around.

"What do you mean _vozlyublennyĭ _?" The Coya asked her daughter.

"We was playin' and we saw somtin' siny so we looked fow it, but couldn't find it. We was in the woods, in the dawk pawt, but we wasn't scawed any, pwomise momma. And then the weally pwetty lady and hew fwiend with the weiwd eyes was behind us and said she had a pwesent fow the biwthday gulls. And then she gives us the dolls and and somtin' else and said we has to give it to ambaw's papa. So can we keep 'em momma?

"May we see them, please? And whatever else you are supposed to give us."

The girls silently handed them over to be inspected by Jag and Angel as well as by their mothers to make sure there weren't defectious.

Viktorya gave a black envelope with white calligraphy to Jonas. He opened it and drew out creamy parchment that smelled strongly of blood.

"Emma, Sharone, Ashley; why don't you take the girls and go play. We'll let you know if you can keep the dolls."

The Coya's three female bodyguards took the girls to where the rest of their dolls lay for a tea party.

Jonas nearly gagged, but thickly swallowed as he unfolded the parchment and saw the script written in blood. He read the words aloud for the others to hear:

_Primal Alpha Lion, Jonas Wyatt; Lion's Mate, Rachel Wyatt~_

_You have struck a bargain via Aristaeus the Great._

_Aristaeus has negotiated the terms for our... arrangement, and your offer of open payment._

_Challenge... Accepted._

_Now to the issue of settlement. As your offer was an open invitation, I am taking advantage of this situation._

_Payment for my services will be comprised in the form of asylum and permanent residence/lodgings situated at Sanctuary, Feline Breed Compound; Haven, Wolf Breed Compound; and Citadel, Coyote Breed Compound._

_Failure to procure payment for services or renegement on our deal equates a penalty._

_The soul of one, Amber Wyatt, in the form of restitution. In simpler terms, you back out of our deal or fail to comply with payment, your daughter's soul is up for grabs._

_On a more personal note, Mr. Jonas and Mrs. Rachel, I have spent this past month observing Ms. Amber but am in need of more one on one time with her to determine a cure._

_From observing your Council meetings, I am aware of the setbacks in appropriating payment, come find me when you have obtained it._

_~Furiae Demon-Goddess, Eileithyia the Powerful~_

_P.S. The dolls are safe, no need to third degree them, they truly are just birthday gifts._

Jonas finished reading and stared at the missive blankly, while the other stood about silently.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked quietly.

"We are going to call a meeting." Callan replied, firmly. "Send out a memo to your assistants to put together all paperworks necessary in granting asylum, new residents, and new home ownership. And for presenting the facts of the case.

Cassie start looking over Breed Law, the anecdotes, and foot notes if you have to, just find something we can use in our favor for this."

Jonas met Callan's eyes curiously.

"Well, the paperwork needs to be ready to present our case and to be filled out by our new resident." Del-Rey nodded in agreement, as did the other alphas present.

"Quick question," Cassie put in quickly, "whose blood do you think this is?"

The all let out a collective shudder at that train of thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize these chapters are short and move quite fast but they should be slowing down in a bit and I will try to write longer ones, hopefully... :)**

**As always, I only own my own characters and ideas, anything recognizable to the Breeds novels belongs to Lora Leigh.**

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were a flurry of activity, preparing the cottages at Haven and Sanctuary and the suite at Citadel, filling out and filing any last minute paperwork and conferences.<p>

During the initial assembly, many of the alphas had been upset about the open payment offer but readily agreed they were more concerned about the recanting payment. Others were still full of disbelief and were taking an 'I'll believe it, when I see it' standpoint. But the acceptance of one Eileithyia, no surname, into each of the three compounds was well on its way. How she was accepted socially was all up to her, now. The only thing left to do was inform the lady herself.

They had no idea, really, how to contact her and summoning the broker was out of the question because you had to make a deal with him if you summoned him.

Jonas sat at his desk looking over some encrypted files when Rachel and Anya burst in, closely followed by Del-Rey and Brim Stone.

They were obviously flustered, but the grimace on Del-Rey's face made him take this more seriously instead of putting in a sarcastic remark.

"They're gone!" Rachel wheezed out between harsh breaths.

"Who's gone?" He asked confused.

"The girls! Amber and Viktorya!" They were there one minute and gone the next!"

His back stiffened and his hackles rose. "Did you search the entire area? Maybe they are hidig in a cupboard somewhere?" He asked in a calm yet strained tone.

"No, we haven't but we don't need to. We were watching them the entire time and then all of a sudden poof! They were gone!"

"Perhaps they are with the demon-lady." Del-Rey said quietly.

"So what? We just wait around not knowing they have been harmed?!"

"That is our only option at the moment."

* * *

><p>Five hours later and many searches around the grounds and buildings yielded no results and Rachel was nearing hysteria. Jonas was doing all he could to keep her calm and try to reign in his temper.<p>

Anya paced throughout the room, while Delgado leaned stiffly against a wall. Just as Brim Stone opened his mouth to speak, there was a flash of light and then the two girls were standing in the office holding hands and smiling innocently.

Their mothers shrieked and grabbed them up, hugging them tightly.

"Where did you go?" Anya asked desperately.

Amber while smiling her eyes were filled with her constant pain, looked at her daddy and said quietly, "the weird man took uth."

"What weird man, honey?"

"The one with the weird eyeth."

"Where did he take you?"

"To her."

"But where? Was there a sign, anything, that looked familiar?

"Nope."

"Yeah-huh!" Viktorya argued back.

"nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh, she said our north was weak."

"Oh. Yea, the north!" Amber said, eyes wide.

"Alright thank you girls, you should go keep your mothers company." Jonas told the girls as he sent a quick short message to Ghost Team and the other Alphas to meet at his home.

He departed from his office quickly, followed by Brim and Del-Rey. When they reached his cabin, he saw that everyone was already there. he quickly addressed them and told them what the children had said and then they were off searching the north woods each with a comm link in ear.

About an hour later everyone heard Angel say "I gotta scent over here, and Jag is acting all funny about it too."

Quickly Jonas rushed to the coordinates sent through the link. When he caught sight of Angel, Jag, Loki, and Lobo; he started to sniff around. He was catching traces of everyone elses scent but there was a subtle undertone to them as well.

He smelled two unfamiliar scents and quickly pinned one to the broker after searching his memory a bit. He smelled like fresh mown grass and campfire smoke. The other scent was softer, more feminine. It was the smell of wild blackberries, citrus, and apples. All together, it was a scent that made his mouth water.

He saw exactly what Angel meant when he said Jag was acting funny to the smell. Jag was pacing furiously up ahead, sounds of him clearing his throat reaching Jonas's ears and he was swallowing hard as if he had a sore throat.

"Whats going on?" He asked as he, Delgado, Brim, Lyons, Gunnar, and Dash reached the team.

He immediately guessed the answer though as they all nearly choked on the smell of the mating hormone. "Holy shit." Was all anyone could say.

"Yeah. That was our reaction too. We smelled _her_, I guess and it was just so mouthwatering, I immediately started drooling."

Jag snarled at him, looking furious.

"Hey, hey now, calm down I'm just explaining. Anyway Jag starts shaking his head and clearing his throat. Next thing I know he's gagging on the amount of mating hormone spilling out of his glands. And then he said none of us were getting any closer until ya'll got here."

"Well we're here now. So what are we doing?" Dash asked.

"We move forward." Jonas said simply.

The team of male Breeds continued forward and were soon met by the sight of the giant form of Aristaeus. There were mutters of 'Holy Fuck' passed around the group by those that hadn't yet met him, when he stood to his daunting eight foot height. His narrowed gaze skipped past everyone and landed on Jag. He curled his lip at him.

"May we speak with her please?" Jonas asked coolly and politely.

Aristaeus's gaze cut over to him and he stared at him with a calculating expression.

"Sho, why no'? Jus' careful, she eatin' dinna." He replied with a gleeful smirk.

They moved forward toward the small clearing. Once they entered, they caught sight of the pond but just before the pond they saw a man in hunting fatigues with a gun and a cage laid forgetfully on the ground.

It was one of the poachers they had been tracking. Then they saw a young girl and he heard curses, because as they all thought the exact same thing, she couldn't have been any older than fifteen, maybe sixteen.

From their viewpoint, they could see the back of the poacher and that he was wrapped around the girl lightly with his head resting on her shoulder. Her hands were lightly on his arms. The girl was so tiny and frail, it looked like a slight wind could snap her in half.

Jonas drew in a breath and could smell the metallic scent of blood on the air. God, he hoped the girl wasn't terribly hurt.

The poacher let out a grunt and then a breathless 'oof' just before he let out a high-pitched scream, ending on a gurgle. There was a claw-tipped hand protruding from his back.

_Now that wasn't something you saw everyday._ He thought in a daze as he watched the hand curl and pull back in with a nasty slurping and squelching noise. The poacher fell to his knees and then to his back as the girl raised his heart to her mouth and took a bite, grinning evilly.

"You taste so good," she purred to the dead body, then quickly finished the heart, tilting her head back slighty and running her tongue over her lips.

She turned ad looked straight at the Breeds and flicked a look to Aristaeus before gesturing to the body of the poacher. He strode forward and hefted the body onto his shoulder before disappearing into thin air.

She looked back towards our group, blood staining her clothes, hands and lower face.

"Primal Jonas," she purred at me appearing in front of him so fast he hadn't had the time to blink.

The men tensed as she stood less than a foot from him. "Mmm..." she purred again. "you smell delicious."

Then she cocked her head with a contemplating look. "Have you procured your payment?"

That shook Jonas and the others out of their shock.

_"You?_ You're _her_?" Jag bit out, full of disbelief. Most likely due to the fact that his mate was a fifteen year old child that had just killed and ate someone. In front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>kkesh (Guest) Hey! Thanks for the review and guess what? You are my first! Thank you sooo much and I am glad you have enjoyed it so far.<strong>

**Also, my second reviewer (Anonymous Guest), that is not at all how it was supposed to be read and I am sorry you were upset about it, but this is not a happy-go-lucky fic and not everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows and no, Loki did not do anything to the girl. Sure maybe it will have a happy ending but I'm not there yet. It's not my fault you didnt like, everyone has their opinions and thank-you for sharing yours.**


End file.
